


Them

by VenusJune13



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Summary: They protect me from the past and him.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Them

Mom's friend's sons  
I met them when my mother was working with theirs. My mother was excellent friends with her and hung out quite a lot. This meant a lot of quality time with her sons; Callum, Cody, and Caspar. All of them were hot and had a great sense of humor. Every time I talked to them, my face flushed as bright as a strawberry. The pandemic going on right now made my mother stir-crazy with a need to get out of the house. This helped mother with her social life. She hung out with Arriel even more, so I hung out with her boys. We played games on their consoles and would make deals to make it more fun. You know the weird things teenagers come up with; acting like a chicken, yelling funny stuff, or eating a compounding of weird foods. I loved having friends my age even though Cody and Callum were older than me by a few years. Over the break, I gained a crush on them. Not just one but all of them. Each one sexy in a different way. I got their numbers because our moms thought it best for all of us to have each other ’s numbers. We did not really have any problems, so we just texted. We texted silly things with random letters and talked about what we were doing. After a week, this became a daily practice with all the stuff going on, we became good friends. I still had a crush on them but it had faded a bit. A few days ago we went to the lake, and it was hot. Caspar and Callum were racing to see who could go farther into the water. I was simply reading as it was so calming to do with the waves kissing the beach. Cody was fishing with the adults, so he was staying overall silent. At around 2, we were going to leave so that we could go somewhere to eat. Mom, me, Caspar, Callum, Cody, and Arriel all split off from the group and since places weren’t open because of the pandemic, we went to mom ’s house. I cooked up some quesadillas, seven triangle pieces for every person, and they loved them. I got exhausted after eating them, so I passed out on the couch. Well, more of only Callum since he sat next to me on the couch. His shoulder was firm yet comfy to lay on. Slowly I slipped into a dream state, and he was there too with his hot brothers. I no longer remember the dream, but I woke up in my bed. It made me feel so cared for that they moved me. I know mom couldn’t do it because of how heavy-set I am. I climbed out of bed and it was only six so they were still here. “Thanks for putting me in my bed. I do not know who did it but I am grateful.” “It was Callum.” Cody told me “Thank you,” I mouthed to Callum. They were watching a show so I joined them and sat next to Caspar on the recliner. It was the perfect size for two people and it was incredibly soft. Arriel had left to go on an errand and Mother was in Mother's room. This left us alone and I feared this because it could make me say something that could ruin our new friendship. I tried to stay silent by biting my lip and covering my mouth with the blanket. Caspar knew something was wrong.”Hey, you OK?” Don’t tell him how much you want to kiss him. He’ll freak out. “Yes, I am OK” Even though I told him I was OK, he did not believe me. He hugged me from the side. The affection he gave me was a lot compared to what I had gotten over the past few weeks. A guy my age giving me affection was too much especially after having feelings for him. Cody and Callum soon joined him in the hug. The last time someone had given me affection at all and was male was my father. I do not mean a few hugs. I mean he touched me in spots that a father should never touch but he did in the night when he thought I was asleep. The memories overcame me while I was in the hug. I started to sob and tried to hold it back. Then they comforted me, and they asked what was wrong. I told them about my father. They were pissed. Callum left the hug and went outside. I was now having a panic attack and was becoming frantic. ” Please do not let him tell anyone. Please.” I begged them Caspar went outside after Callum. When he opened the door, Callum was on the phone. I stopped crying. “Callum.” I pleaded without saying anything else. Callum hung up and came over to me. He was the oldest and was the farthest from my age. He hugged me. Cody shut the door so the neighbors wouldn’t see and then hugged me too. There were numerous hugs that they knew I needed. After I was done crying, they wanted to talk. “ How long ago did this start? ”Cody asked, “ After Thanksgiving 2 years ago. ”I answered Their eyes grew at my statement and I looked down in shame. “Hey, Hey, it’s OK.” Callum said trying to calm me down. The couch was big enough, so we all sat down and they curled around me like an electric blanket. We continued the show from earlier and feel asleep for a bit. My sleep was like euphoria. My usual darkness and nightmares did not visit me like normal. I dreamed of them. The three of them were like angels glowing and their hair was flowing like water.


End file.
